


Dishwasher

by NB_Cecil



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AllCarlosesAreTransCarloses, Drabble, Night Vale Novel is canon, Night Vale is weird, Other, trans!carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Carlos, as always, is trans; Night Vale dishwashers are part-organic: a drabble.





	Dishwasher

> Carlos opens the dishwasher mid-cycle to add a mug. Its many tongues retract. He pulls at the rack, which doesn't budge, so he placates the machine with a ladleful from the hot milk drawer. When it relinquishes its hold, Carlos is dismayed to see the rainbow strap-on Cecil bought him as a wedding present has a huge bite missing from the base. He admonished the dishwasher, which responds by vomiting a soapy puddle of water over the floor. Carlos sighs and plunges a hand past many slobbery, jagged teeth into it's throat, in search of the chunk of missing silicone.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently you _can_ clean silicone sex toys in the dishwasher (I've never tried it), but there are lots of do's and don't's and you probably shouldn't stick them in with the mugs like Carlos did. More info here: http://dangerouslilly.com/2016/07/ask-lilly-can-put-sex-toy-dishwasher/


End file.
